An Ood story of sex
by Sexy Roy
Summary: A sexy story where an Ood meets Rose and the dalek Caan and also Davy Jones from The Pirates of the Caribean
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

Davy Jones sat in his tentacle covered cabin snoring. His tentacles writhed slowly as he breathed, the flickering candlelight making them glisten. He was dreaming of a love he'd had long ago. Ten years he'd been the captain, ten long years he spend waiting till the day came when he'd be allowed to return to shore to fuck Roy Smith again. In his dream he was already sucking at Roy's large penises, his tentacles gently massaging Roy's thighs and lubricating his cocks. He could almost feel Roy's fingers gripping his hat, pulling his mouth along the whole of Roy's length.

On a distant planet an Ood sat clutching his brain in one hand and puling the shit off it with another. He vividly remembered last night when Roy Smith had come up to him, pulling him away from his other friends and promising him delights like no other. He had got everything he'd been promised including a threesome with his Ood girlfriend. Roy Smith had shoved his large, throbbing penis right up into her tentacle-covered opening, thrusting again and again until slimy sweet liquid had gushed out. Then Roy Smith had bent down again to her opening, spread the tender tentacles apart and stuck his expert tongue inside. The male Ood remembered how Roy had beckoned for him to bend and try too, pushing the Ood's slimy mouth deep into the girl until she'd begged him to stop.

Rose Tyler sat blinking in the morning sunlight, trying to remember which of her many fuckbuddies she'd had last night. Was it Mikey? The Doctor? The old drunk tramp from down the street? Then she touched her hand to her duck-like lips and remembered. It'd been Roy Smith. She got out of bed, clutching her aching vagina and rushed to the window. She missed his hard cock deep inside her and longed to feel it again. To her delight, she heard a noise from downstairs. It was a gentle whooshing sound like no other! She put her chubby body at the top of the banisters and slid right the way down, feeling the cool, hard wood against her clit. She arrived panting outside the TARDIS door just as it began to open to reveal Roy Smith. He was dressed only in a pink latex thong so she could see almost all of his sexy body. He really was the hottest guy imaginable.

"I fancied a fuck with a very horny duck, baby, so I came straight for you." He said, winking. His mouth was perfect in every way – his long, red tongue dancing against his perfectly white teeth as he spoke. She watched the way his lips formed the words and almost came with delight. She ran towards him, jumping up into his arms, her nipples hardening as they rubbed against his muscles. She could feel his hard erections through the latex and longed for him. "God I'm sexy" He breathed into her ear, gracefully carrying her into the main room of the TARDIS.

All around her she could see various sizes of dildos hanging from the walls. The main control panel itself was bright pink, all the leavers made into the shapes of tiny penises and all the buttons into the shape of breasts. He lay her across it and stood back, regarding her. He could see her large, fat lips aching to close round one of his famous cocks. The TARDIS, however, had other ideas.

A large red dildo glided in from a gap in the wall, thrusting deep down into her throat. She tried to scream but just as she took a breath, Roy Smith pushed a gas-mask over her mouth and nose. Now all she could do was moan and grunt and the electric dildo thrust itself time and again against the back of her throat. A trolley laden with food wheeled itself in from somewhere, and with sudden characteristic inspiration, Roy grabbed a can of squirty cream and shoved the nozzle as far as it could go up the vagina. He expertly aimed it and turned the dial on the bottom onto full power. Under the mask rose tried again to scream as the cool cream filled every part of her vagina.

Roy smith clambered onto the dashboard too, his cocks already standing straight and ready for action. Rose gasped as Roy not only penetrated her vagina but also her stinking arsehole. He ran his long, slender fingers right down the length of her body, finally slipping them up inside her. He thrust his whole hand into her gaping vagina and began to pound at her walls, squelching cream and cum all around. The only thing that can fuck a girl better than Roy's hands is one of Roy's cocks. He wondered how many she could take, and decided to test it by thrusting his first hot member inside.

After a few minutes, Roy Smith noticed that instead of orgasming, Rose was choking. Without taking his sexy cock out, Roy removed the mask and the dildo and let her sit up and snog him instead. God he loved those fat, duck-like lips.

"I fancy a fucking hot foursome," Roy breathed into her ear "and I know just the people to invite."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Part of the ship, part of the crew" came the chant from outside. Davy Jones loved his ship. He loved the fact his crew eventually sunk into the walls leaving only their faces. It was perfect for when Davy Jones wanted someone to give him a blowjob. He had one regret though. He was bound to the ship just as his crew were, which meant he was only able to feel Roy Smith's tongue on his barnacle covered penis once every ten years. He stood in his cabin now, dreaming of his life-long love - Roy Smith. Who knows where Roy would be next? Who knows whose arse he was filling with cum? He'd cut out his heart for that sex God and Roy Smith had dutifully shoved it repeatedly up his waxed arsehole. But where had his heart gone after the sex? He had no idea. He was growing old now, and he knew that sooner or later (despite being eternal) one day his rival would come and beat him kinkily on the arse just as Roy Smith had done. It would be on that day that he would die. As a boy he'd always wished for Roy Smith to be the one who fucked him to death, but alas it would never be so.

Back in the TARDIS, Roy Smith and Rose Tyler were in the costume cupboard. Roy Smith was now completely naked looking his usual sexy self. Rose stood gawping as he flexed his muscles at a wardrobe full of Roy Smith merchandise. He had everything in there - from cock pouches with Roy Smith's sexy face (guaranteed to make ANYONE cum. ;)) to bikini tops (each nipple area of each stamped with the Roy Smith seal of approval). Rose just HAD to get a look into that cupboard. She needed to have Roy Smith all over her body. These clothes would show everyone where her heart crotch lay.

The Ood sat dejectedly on a rock. It stared hopelessly up at the sky, it's fingers gently pushing its brain in and out of its arsehole as it thought of the one man it truly loved. Where oh where was our hero Roy Smith? The Ood paused for a minute to position his picture of Roy against a rock. Already his face was mostly obscured by green cum splatters. It gazed longingly at the picture, the tentacle bits on its face lovingly caressing the picture of Roy Smith's penis. A loud and sudden whooshing noise split the air. The Ood turned, it's heart leaping for joy as it saw Roy Smith himself coming out of the TARDIS wearing only a medallion with his own face on and a nipple-less bra. "God I'm se-' he began, but by then the ood had already shoved its face over Roy Smith's lips in a passionate and wriggly kiss. Their crotches came together and the ood gasped as it felt Roy Smith's cool, hard erection press deep into its folds of skin.

There was a scream as Rose rushed out of the TARDIS wearing a thin wet t-shirt with Roy Smith's face on it. She was consumed with jealousy. How DARE they have sex without her?!

Soon she found herself pushed down onto the dusty ground, her hard nipples pressed deep into the dirt. She could feel something clambering onto her back, something cool and wet pressing against her entrance. To her surprise she looked up to find herself surrounded by ood. Around half a dozen of them were holding their wriggly penises in their hands and gently stroking them, their eyes fixed on her face. She gasped, feeling the cool thing press deep into her. To her surprise it seemed to go in quite far, pulsating as it went in a weird and surprisingly pleasant way. Like the little slut she was, she spread her legs wider and ground her hips against the Ood's cock. She gasped, feeling the Ood draw out and another shove its cock deep inside. As Ood after Ood fucked her, she found herself comparing them to see which was the best shag. After about half an hour she decided the best fuck was definitely to be had from Roy Smith.

As she clambered back into the TARDIS a few hours later, she looked back regretfully at the horny Oods. Little did she know what was about to cum. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Roy Smith lay panting against the TARDIS, his eyes burning with lust and both his cocks standing tall and proud. He could feel that last orgasm sending ripples of pleasure through his veins. Rose still sat beneath him, her tongue licking his waxed balls. God, Roy Smith was HOT.

Too hot… He felt like fire was rushing through his lungs, burning his insides hotter than any cum could. His hands tried to reach for his cock but instead he just felt flames. His whole body was erupting with passionate fire.

Rose stood screaming. She needed this doctor, he had two huge, hard erections which filled her slutty body up every single time. She knew what was going to happen, he was going to regenerate and then his muscles would be gone forever. Whilst she screamed she wondered whether his sexual potency would be passed onto the next body.

Roy Smith began to cry hot tears of lust. He needed this body. How could he look in the mirror and wank to any other?! HIS were the muscles which started wars, HIS were the lips which caused adultery, HIS were the cocks which parted butt cheeks. How could he live without himself?! In desperation he threw himself down in a pool of his own cum, licking desperately at the floor. To his satisfaction he felt the burning sensation stop. He was left gasping for breath on the floor. His put his hand up to his eye and saw the familiar orange tanned fingers.

"When I licked up my own sperm the regeneration cycle locked onto the fucking hot DNA, baby." He whispered to Rose. Rose stared, not understanding a word he'd said but realising she had still had a hard and sexy fuck-buddy. "I'm still full of hot regenerating cum so I'll be even better than usual, baby!" he winked, reaching for one of her fat tits. Roy felt a smooth wet ball shove itself into Roy Smith's arsehole and he gasped with pleasure, the Ood had shoved his brain right up inside him, the brain fluids providing lube like no other.

"God I'm sexy" Roy Smith moaned, fingering one of the TARDIS's many soft openings. "Take us to where we can get the hottest fuck in history, baby! ;) God I need a cloning machine" With a loud whooshing noise the machine obeyed, thrusting itself through the nearest wormhole with a satisfying sucking noise.

Davy Jones stared dismally down into the stormy depths of the ocean, wondering whether he shouldn't just kill himself now for love of Roy Smith. Just as he pictured himself being crashed against the rocks by the sea, he dimly heard an odd whirring noise behind him. Peering through the rain he thought he saw a blue wooden box materialise on the deck. He edged closer, wondering whether he was imagining it. His crew had stopped work by now to stare, after all it wasn't every day that something so dry came on board.

A door opened to the side and, to his disbelief, Roy Smith himself strolled casually out. His tanned muscles seemed full of energy and shine. Indeed, he seemed to light up the air around him when he walked. Davy Jones ran to him at once, his tentacles reaching towards the twin lumps in Roy Smith's tight leather pants.

Behind him two other figures left the box, but Davy Jones only had eyes for the sex God. The crew stared. Their looks confusion slowly changed as they noticed that Rose's thin cotton t-shirt and panties were soaked through, and her nipples were rock-hard in the cold sea wind.

"Hey baby, fancy a fuck?" winked Roy. Davy Jones stared at his lips as they moved.

"What about the crew?" He breathed.

"They can watch. Fuck yeh. See how it's done." Roy licked his lips. Delightedly the crew began to slowly push back corral encrusted crates to form a ring of seats around the main deck.

Rose looked anxiously round at the men. They were all staring at her dripping panties, all imagining that their barnacle covered tongues could slip inside and taste her juices. She giggled, pulling them down to her ankles. "Who goes first?"

She felt something wet and slimy reach around her and slither down to her crotch. She gasped, feeling more tentacles wrapping around her chest and over her breasts. She knew the cool breath on the back of her neck had to be from Davy Jones.

Davy Jones rummaged around under his clothes for his penis. What a penis that was. In all the years he had been cursed he had been growing steadily more like a creature of the sea. His cock was like no other in the whole world. The scaley green body throbbed under his fingers, the gaping fish-like mouth already erupting with a thick cold liquid. It acted as a slick lube as he thrust deep into Rose's slutty arse. She groaned as the cool liquid filled her tight hole. She felt an odd writhing sensation and realised that the cock had evolved to have gills, and each were gasping to drink her liquid. Just as she thought she'd got used to this odd sensation, Davy Jones began to pump himself into her. She felt herself staggering forward, only to find herself held back by a mass of writhing tentacles. Evidently the penis had grown fish-like pubes as well, as thin slime-covered tendrils searched eagerly over her naked skin. She felt one of the suckers delve into her dripping pussy, searching eagerly in all the nooks and crevices it could find. It pulled out, only to attack her clit. She felt a thick, cold eruption deep inside her anus and knew that he'd cum. Still he seemed locked inside her as she felt wave after wave of slutty pleasure overcome her too. She fell forwards onto the rain soaked deck, her blonde hair obscuring her face and making it difficult to see. She felt the slimy wood through her rain-soaked t-shirt, her nipples becoming harder and harder by the second. More tentacles worked their way under the wet material, the suckers searching for tender places to stick to.

Suddenly, she felt herself being turned over, as if Davy Jones had suddenly rolled over. To her delight, she saw the Ood standing over her, his brain in his hand. She felt the long fingers search for a moment in her twat before a wet, squishy object was forced deep inside her cunt. The brain was warm and slimy and not altogether unpleasant. It throbbed gently far inside her giving her gentle stimulation as Davy Jones thrust hard into her arse. She lay there for a moment, wondering at how fantastic this felt. Her sexual pleasure at that point could only be rivalled by the pleasure received from Roy Smith. That was before she felt the Ood going down on her. More tentacle-like things started to wrap themselves around her crotch, stimulating every area they could reach. She gasped, feeling one pushing into her piss-hole. Whilst Davy Jones had been cold and forceful, she felt the Ood as warm and very inquisitive. Underneath the tentacles was some kind of mouth, inside of which was a sort of rough, long tongue, the like of which Rose had never felt before. It was this which slowly began to stimulate her clit. The surface was so rough that with a single lick Rose was almost at another orgasm. The tongue went so slowly though that she was kept just on the edge of one as the Ood teasingly slipped his tongue inside her cunt. As it twisted round inside, odd tentacles also found their way up there to give her a finger-fucking sensation like none she'd ever felt before.

As Rose gasped a thick, heavy meaty cock thrust itself into her mouth and down her throat. This she recognised as Roy Smith.

There was a low whooshing sound as yet another TARDIS appeared.

"THE DOCTOR'S COME TO SAVE ME!" Rose tried to yell, but her mouth was too full of cock for it to come out right.

"God, what a slut" Roy grinned, pushing one of his cocks deeper down her throat and making her choke. "She already wants me and her black bin-faced boyfriend and at least four other guys, a dalek and two regenerations of the doctor."

The door of the TARDIS opened and a blue suited man in spectacles walked out. "Rose?" He looked down at the writhing mass of bodies and looked very confused. His eyes worked their way back up to Rose's mouth where he saw to his surprise... "Roy Smith?! THE Roy Smith? And to think I've been all the way to the Delta Galaxies and you've been here all along! Ahh" he stroked back his drenched hair, grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet YOU!" He wiped his glasses and put them back in his pocket. "If I'm not very much mistaken, you're about to ask me if I fancy a fuck. And I think I'm definitely going to accept."

Doctor Who gripped the metal railings in his TARDIS, wondering why he'd never thought to buy some handcuffs. He felt Roy Smith's expert tongue lick up his shaft.

"God, I'm glad I left Rose behind, she wasn't nearly as hot as you." He panted. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Roy Smith."

Some hours later Rose felt the rain stop on her face and realised that it was perfectly quiet apart from the shallow breaths of her two fuck-buddies. All around her the barnacle covered men were still staring. Each had ripped off their pants and begun to stimulate their cocks with their coral incrusted fingers. Rose lifted her fat, duck-shaped head and looked wildly for Roy Smith. Where was that familiar orange covered man?

"I think he's gone and left you behind, little lady" breathed Davy Jones in her ear "and my crew have already broken apart that other wooden box. We needed to make you a whore's cabin, considering you'll be staying as our personal slut for the rest of eternity."


End file.
